memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Im Angesicht des Bösen
Die Breen starten einen erfolgreichen Überraschungsangriff auf die Erde. Kurz darauf gelingt es dem Dominion mit Hilfe einer neuen Energiedämpfungswaffe, das umkämpfte Chin'toka-System wieder zurückzuerobern. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Nachdem Worf und Dax nach Deep Space 9 zurückkehren, erreicht die Crew die Nachricht, dass die Breen die Erde angegriffen haben. Um seine Frau zu schützen, sorgt Sisko dafür, dass sie vorerst nicht mehr arbeiten muss. Allerdings gefällt das Kasidy nicht und sie bringt Benjamin dazu, die Entscheidung rückgängig zu machen, nur um kurz darauf mit anzusehen, wie ihr Mann auf eine gefährliche Mission im Chin'toka-System geschickt wird, bei dem die Föderation eine schmerzhafte Niederlage einfährt. Gleichzeitig scheint beim Dominion alles in bester Ordnung. Die Alliierten zeigen sich geeint, doch während man im Hauptquartier die Rückeroberung des Chin'toka-Systems feiert, bildet sich um Damar eine Rebellion von cardassianischen Einheiten, die beginnt, Einheiten des Dominions anzugreifen. Diese Rebellion verschafft der Föderations-Allianz dringend benötigte Zeit, um sich neu aufzustellen. Gleichzeitig beginnt die Sternenflotte zu überlegen, wie sie die Rebellion wirkungsvoll unterstützen kann. Nach der Rückkehr der Kai nach Bajor, widmet sie sich dem Buch des Kosst Amojan und konsulidiert weitere Bücher zu diesem Thema. Ihr bleibt das Buch jedoch unzugänglich. Solbor ist besorgt und versucht Winn, zu schützen. Als eine Genanalyse ergibt, dass Anjohl Tennan in Wirtklichkeit Dukat ist, ist die Kai zunächst entsetzt. Da Dukat jedoch die eigentlichen Pläne der beiden offenbart, tötet die Kai den Ranjen. Diese Tat macht das Buch zugänglich für Winn und sie entschließt trotz allem, den Weg zur Restauration weiter zu gehen. Langfassung :…Fortsetzung Teaser Nach ihrer Gefangenschaft auf Cardassia treffen Worf und Dax wieder auf Deep Space 9 ein. Die beiden werden an der Luftschleuse schon von Chief O'Brien und Dr. Bashir erwartet. Zunächst umarmt der Chief die Trill und heißt sie willkommen. Dabei versichert er, dass er nie daran zweifelte, sie wiederzusehen. Der Doktor fügt hinzu, dass er dies auch nie tat, doch O'Brien sieht das anders. Er erklärt, dass Bashir während der Abwesenheit der beiden nur Pesimismus verbreitete. Dann gestehen Männer, dass sie trotzdem besorgt über den verbleib der beiden waren. Sofort wendet sich Dax an Worf und erklärt, dass sie sicher war, man würde sie vermissen. Dann fragt sie, wer die Wette bezüglich der Rückkehr gewonnen hat. Darauf entgegnet Bashir, dass es Morn war, der den Tag der Rückkehr richtig hatte, auch wenn er die Ankuftszeit um zwei Stunden verfehlte. In diesem Moment erreicht Sisko die Gruppe. Noch bevor er Dax begrüßen kann erklärt die Frau, dass ihr klar ist, was er ihr sagen will und sie gesteht, dass sie die Station ohne Erlaubnis verließ. Doch der Captain will derzeit nicht darüber sprechen und unterbricht sie. Viel wichtiger findet er, dass sie und Worf ihm alles über die Dominion-Breen-Allianz erzählen. Darauf entgegnet Worf, dass sie nur wenige Informationen über die Allianz haben und Ezri fügt an, dass Weyoun und die anderen mehr daran interessiert waren, ihnen Fragen zu stellen, als selbst welche zu beantworten. Nun kommt Sisko zu einer anderen Frage und will wissen, was Damar dazu veranlasst haben könnte, ihnen bei der Flucht zu helfen. Dax ist sich diesbezüglich nicht sicher, sie ist sich allerdings sicher, dass er Weyoun hasst. Dem stimmt Worf zu und ergänzt, dass die Cardassianer ein Stolzes Volk sind, vom Dominion jedoch wie Bürger zweiter Klasse behandelt werden. Dax glaubt, dass Damar sicher vermutet, dass die Allianz mit den Breen den Status der Cardassianer noch verschlechtern wird. Dann fügt sie an, dass sie Damar – unabhängig von dessen Beweggründen – ihr Leben verdanken. Das genügt Sisko und er fordert den Doktor auf, die beiden zu untersuchen. In diesem Moment meldet sich Kira von der OPS aus. Sie berichtet, dass sie gerade einen Nachricht mit der Priorität eins vom Sternenflottenkommando erhielten, in der mitgeteilt wird, dass die Breen die Erde angegriffen haben. Bestürzt sehen sich die Offiziere an. Akt I: Angriff auf die Erde thumb|Zerstörungen nach dem Breen-Überfall In Siskos Büro schauen der Captain und General Martok sich die Übertragung von der Erde an, die die Schäden am Hauptquartier der Sternenflotte und der benachbarten Golden Gate Bridge nach dem Angriff der Breen zeigen. Sisko erklärt, dass er viele Freunde in den Gebäuden hatte. Dann fügt er an, dass die Sternenflotte die größten Teile der Breen-Flotte vernichten konnte, allerdings erst, als der meiste Schaden schon angerichtet war. Martok entgegnet, dass man dem Feind Respekt zollen muss, da selbst sein Volk nie einen Angriff auf das Hauptquartier der Sternenflotte versuchte. Er fügt an, dass sie durch den Angriff etwas entscheidendes gelernt haben. Seiner Ansicht nach sind die Breen eine Rasse von Kriegern. Dem wiederspricht Sisko zwar nicht, aber er ergänzt, dass das schon alles ist, was sie wissen. Er weist darauf hin, dass die Geheimdienstberichte bestenfalls skitzenhaft sind. Allerdings ist der General optimistischer. Seiner Ansicht nach hat jede Spezies ihre Schwächen und er ist sich sicher, dass das auch für die Breen ist. Auch bezüglich dieser Ansicht stimmt Sisko zu, aber er empfiehlt dem General, die Schwäche der Breen besser bald zu finden. Auch auf Cardassia treffen die Berichte über den erfolgreichen Angriff der Breen ein. Weyoun ist erfreut, da die Nachrichten von der Erde aus seiner Sicht immer besser werden, da der Verlustbericht der Föderation erneut korrigiert wird. Allerdings findet Thot Gor, dass die Verluste nicht wirklich wichtig sind. Dem stimmt Weyoun zu. Auch er hält die Verluste allenfalls für eine Zugabe. Das Wichtigste für ihn ist, dass man Angst in das Herz des Gegners sähte und ihnen somit das Gefühl von Verwundbarkeit und Schwäche gab. Dann wendet er sich an Gor und gratuliert ihm und seinen Truppen für die hervorragende Arbeit. Dann wendet er sich an Damar und will dessen Meinung hören. Der Cardassianer hält die Leistung der Breen für hervorragend. Er bedauert nur, dass so wenige Schiffe der Breen den Angriff überstanden. Allerdings tut Weyoun die als eine unbdeutened Kleinigkeit ab. Thot gor stimmt dem zu und beide halten dies für einen recht geringen Preis für solch einen großen Sieg. Dann verlässt der Vorta den Raum, da er der Gründerin von dem Erfolg berichten will. Nachdem der Mann den Raum verlassen hat, spricht Damar Klartext. Er lässt Gor wissen, dass Weyoun einst auch die Cardassianer für ihre Opfer lobte. Der versteht nicht, was Damar damit sagen will, woraufhin der Legat erklärt, dass das Dominion wollte, dass der Krieg schnell zu Ende geht. Dann fügt er an, dass man den Cardassianern die Schuld dafür gab, als das nicht eintrat. Aus diesem Grund glaubt er, dass man den Breen die Schuld geben wird, sollte der Krieg nicht bald zu beendet sein. Gor ist sich jedoch sicher, dass sie gewinnen. Dem will Damar nicht wiedersprechen, allerdings empfiehlt er dem Breen, Weyoun nicht den Rücken zuzuwenden. Unbedarft betritt Sisko einige Zeit später sein Quartier. Dort findet er seine im Rauch stehende und hustende Frau vor. Sofort will Benjamin wissen, was passiert ist, woraufhin Kasidy entgegnet, dass sie selbst versucht, das herauszufinden. Nun will der Mann wissen, was sie genau macht, da sie eigentlich weiß, dass sie nicht kochen kann. Kasidy entgegnet, dass sie das selbst weiß, aber nur noch einmal bestätigt haben wollte. Dann entdeckt Benjamin entsetzt seine komplett verkohlten Peperoni. Seine Frau erwiedert, dass sie weiß, wie gerne er Peperoni in seinem Schmortopf isst. Doch Benjamin hört gar nicht zu. Stattdessen erklärt er, dass er drei Monate brauchte, um sie so heranzuziehen. Dann stellt er klar, dass niemand seine Peperoni anfassen darf. Nun erklärt Kasidy, dass sie ihm bei all den schlechten Nachrichen über die Erde etwas schönes zubereiten wollte. Auf Grund der Erfahrung will sie nun allerdings, dass er in Zukunft die Schürze in der Familie trägt. Die Idee findet bei Benjamin Zustimmung. Kasidy ist erleichtert, dass Benjamin ihr nicht böse ist, da nichts ihre letzten gemeinsamen Nächte verderben soll. Der Captain versteht nicht, woraufhin seine Frau in an ihren Frachtflug erinnert und daran, dass sie anfang der nächsten Woche aufbrechen wird. Sofort verbietet Benjamin ihr das, da er es für viel zu gefährlich hält. Doch Kasidy wiederspricht ihm. Sie weiß zwar, dass die Breen die Erde angegriffen haben, erklärt aber auch, dass dies sehr weit entfernt war. Benjamin entgegnet jedoch, dass niemand weiß, wo sie als nächstes angreifen und erklärt, dass er sich besser fühlen würde, wenn seine Frau bei ihm wäre. Zwar fühlt sich Kasidy geschmeichelt, allerdings will sie trotzdem fliegen und sie will sich nicht in die Pläne hineinreden lassen. thumb|Rusot bringt Damar Informationen Unterdessen trifft sich Damar mit seinem Vertrauten Rusot. Der Mann bringt wichtige Informationen, die der Legat angefordert hatte, mit sich. Bei dem Gedanken an die Geheimniskrämerei fühlt sich Rusot nicht wohl, doch Damar meint, dass Cardassia derzeit besetzt ist, und um das Dominion zu besiegen, braucht es eine gute Planung. Damar ist bereit für die Freiheit seines Volkes zu kämpfen. Er schaut sich die Informationen an, die Rusot mit sich brachte und fragt sich, ob man den Offizieren auf der Liste trauen kann. Rusot ist sich der Loyalität der Offiziere und deren Truppen sicher. Allerdings ist die Liste nicht lang. Doch Damar glaubt, dass sich das nach ein oder zwei Siegen ändern wird. Zuerst planen die beiden einen Angriff auf Rondac III. Deshalb will Damar, dass sein Freund den Offizieren auf der Liste eine Nachricht zukommen lässt. thumb|Winn sagt alle Termine ab Unterdessen plant Kai Winn ihre nächsten Schritte auf Bajor. Sie sagt alle weiteren Termine, die bisher geplant waren, ab. Solbor ist verwundert, doch die Kai befiehlt es ihm. Sie gibt an, dass sie sich dem Studium und der Meditation widmen will. Da kommt der sich als Anjohl Tennan ausgebende Dukat herein und fordert Solbor auf, ihm ein Frühstück zu bringen. Die Kai weist ihren Diener an, dies zu erledigen. Zusätzlich soll er für sie eine Entschuldigung an die Vedeks schicken. Der Ranjen verspricht, dies sofort zu tun. Nachdem Solbor gegangen ist, weist sie Anjohl zurecht. Doch der versucht sich bei Winn einzuschmeicheln. Dann entschuldigt sie sich, sie sei nur bezüglich der Pah-Geister so aufgeregt. Anjohl meint, dass dazu kein Grund besteht. Sie werden sich ihnen zeigen, sobald sie aus den Feuerhöhlen befreit sind. Doch Winn hat Bedenken, denn sie kennt die Prophezeiungen diesbezüglich. Aber der Mann meint, dass nur ihre Feinde die Pah-Geister fürchten müssen und wie man sie befreit, steht im Buch des Kosst Amojan. Nur die Kai kann es lesen. Akt II: Veränderung thumb|Bashir arbeitet eine Strategie für das Alamo aus Im Quark's beratschlagen sich Bashir und O'Brien, wie sie ihr Holoprogramm um die „''Schlacht von Alamo“ endlich gewinnen können. Dazu haben die beiden extra ein Modell von Alamo erstellt, und analysieren die Schwächen. Als Quark die bestellten Getränke in das Modell stellen will, können die Erbauer das gerade noch verhindern. Der Ferengi versteht die beiden nicht, wurde doch gerade erst die Erde angegriffen und das Dominion und die Breen haben sich verbündet. Doch der Chief braucht nach einem langen und harten Arbeitstag, an dem er die Waffenphalanx rekalibrierte, etwas Entspannung. Auch der Doktor hat einen anstrengenden Tag hinter sich, die Protokolle für Notfall-Reserveteams zu erstellen. Nach diesen Aussagen ist der Barkeeper nun besorgt, dass ein Angriff auf die Station bevorstehen könnte. Worf und Dax beobachten ihre Kollegen und der Klingone meint, dass Bashir ein Kind ist, doch Ezri verteidigt ihn. Sie ist sich aber nicht sicher, ob sie mit ihm über ihre Gefühle sprechen soll. Doch Worf rät ihr, das zu tun, was sie glücklich macht. Dann meint der Klingone, dass es unmöglich ist, Alamo gegen eine so starke Übermacht zu verteidigen. Nicht ohne eine Verstärkung. Dax rät ihm, doch zu den beiden zu gehen und sie zu unterstützen. Auf Cardassia schaut sich Damar Pläne des Dominion an. Als Weyoun hinzutritt, schaltet der Cardassianer die Pläne schnell weg. Der Vorta wundert sich, weshalb Damar so früh da ist. Doch er ist erfreut, das zu sehen. Der Cardassianer gibt sich überrascht, dass die Breen so schnell eine so große Flotte auftreiben können und Weyoun antwortet, dass die neuen Alliierten voller Überraschungen stecken. thumb|Der Kosst Amojan ist leer Dem Vorta fällt auf, dass Damar sich verändert hat. Er ist viel selbstbewusster und trinkt auch nicht mehr. Weyoun ist sich sicher, dass der Mann neues Vertrauen in das Dominion erlangt hat und nun endlich wieder der Alte ist. Dies steigert in dem Vorta noch die Überzeugung, dass das Dominion den Krieg gewinnt. Es wird ein Sieg des Dominions, der Cardassianer und der Breen. Weyoun freut sich, dass er und Damar darüber einer Meinung sind. Unterdessen bringt Solbor der Kai ein Buch. Den Kosst Amojan. Er warnt sie allerdings vor den Folgen, die es hat, dieses Buch zu lesen, das seit 700 Jahren nicht mehr aus den Archiven geholt wurde. Doch Winn schlägt die Warnungen in den Wind und verlangt das Buch. Nur widerwillig gibt der Ranjen es weiter. Er gibt offen zu, dass er Anjohl Tennan nicht vertraut und ist sich sicher, dass es die Idee des Fremden ist, das hasserfüllte Buch zu studieren. Sie schickt ihn mit der Information, dass die Propheten ihn geschickt haben und dass dieses Wissen genügen muss, fort. Nachdem der Diener den Raum verlassen hat, ermutigt Anjohl sie, das Buch zu öffnen. Er ist fest davon überzeugt, dass die Pah-Geister nicht böse sind. Er weiß aber, dass sie mächtig sind und die Macht mit ihr teilen wollen. Sie will an dieser Macht teilhaben und öffnet das Buch. Doch die Seiten sind leer. Anjohl glaubt an einen Fehler von Solbor, doch Winn ist sich sicher, dass die Worte nur verborgen sind. Akt III: Dunkle Schriften In Odos Büro unterhalten sich Sisko und der Sicherheitschef über die neuen Sicherheitsprotokolle gegen die Breen. Plötzlich kommt Kasidy herein und stellt ihren Mann zur Rede. Odo verlässt das Büro und die Frau fängt an. Ihr wurde ein Monat bezahlter Urlaub zugesprochen und sie vermutet, dass ihr Mann das arrangiert hat. Der leugnet das auch gar nicht, sondern gibt zu, mit den Vorgesetzten seiner Frau gesprochen zu haben. Kasidy fordert ihn auf, das wieder in Ordnung zu bringen. Als seine Ehefrau will sie keine Sonderbehandlung. thumb|Winn versucht den Kosst Amojan zu entschlüsseln Odo und Quark schauen bei dem Gespräch von außen zu. Quark findet es komisch und meint, dass sich so etwas auch zwischen Kira und Odo abspielen könnte, wenn der Sicherheitschef nicht aufpasst. Unterdessen studiert Winn weitere Bücher, um herauszufinden, wie sie an die Informationen des Kosst Amojan gelangen kann. Solbor bringt ihr weitere Bücher, die im Zusammenhang mit dem Buch der Pah-Geister stehen. Danach schickt sie ihn fort, doch der Diener teilt ihr mit, dass die Archivare sehr besorgt sind, dass sie all diese düsteren Texte liest. Als Antwort gibt sie an, dass sie für das Wohl von Bajor arbeitet und fordert ihn erneut auf zu gehen. Als der Ranjen fort ist, schickt sie auch Anjohl weg, denn sie muss sich konzentrieren. Doch der Mann will sie unterstützen. Doch da sie Ruhe braucht, besteht sie darauf. Anjohl verlässt daraufhin das Gebäude und die Kai beginnt zu lesen. In ihrem Quartier überreicht Benjamin seiner Frau Blumen. Sie verzeiht ihm, denn sie ist wieder auf der aktuellen Liste für die Transporte. Er verspricht sich in Zukunft nicht mehr einzumischen, es sei denn, sie wünscht es. Dann ist jemand an der Tür. Der Captain scherzt, dass es Quark mit der Halskette ist, nur für den Fall, dass die Blumen nicht geholfen hätten. Es ist Admiral Ross. Er berichtet, dass die Breen im Chin'toka-System eine Gegenoffensive gestartet haben und er aufbrechen muss. Akt IV: Aufbruch ins Chin'toka-System [[Datei:Defiant_verlässt_Deep_Space_9.jpg|thumb|Die ''Defiant verlässt Deep Space 9]] Auf der [[USS Defiant (NX-74205)|USS Defiant]] bereitet Fähnrich Nog einige Systeme für den Start vor. Dabei unterhält er sich mit Kira über die Situation. Das Chin'toka-System ist das einzige eroberte System, das es gibt und die Breen scheinen unaufhaltbar zu sein. Doch Worf ist anderer Meinung. Er ist der Ansicht, dass niemand unaufhaltbar ist. Unterdessen kommen O'Brien und Bashir auf die Brücke. Sie streiten, während sie beginnen die Systeme weiter zu überprüfen. Der Doktor hat eine Figur des Modells des Alamo verloren. Nog fragt, ob nicht eine neue erstellt werden kann, doch der Chief will nicht, dass Bashir noch eine zweite verliert. Unterdessen sagt Worf erneut leise zu Ezri, dass Bashir mit Spielzeug spielt. Doch sie meint, das sei ein Modell. Dann kommt Sisko auf die Brücke. Das Schiff ist bereit. Man setzt Kurs auf die Angriffsflotte der Föderation. Kira führt den Befehl aus. Die Defiant setzt sich in Bewegung und verlässt die Station. thumb|Anjohl nimmt die Bücher und verjagt Solbor Über ihren Büchern ist Kai Winn eingeschlafen. Solbor sammelt eilig, aber leise die Bücher ein, um sie zurück in das Archiv zu bringen. Als er den Raum verlässt, wird er von Anjohl gestellt. Als sich der Ranjen weigert, die Bücher zurück zur Kai zu bringen, schlägt ihn Anjohl nieder und bringt die Bücher selbst zurück. Solbor läuft davon. Zurück bei Winn, weckt Anjohl sie auf. Sie gibt zu, noch keine Fortschritte gemacht zu haben. Doch der Mann ist überzeugt, dass es ihr gelingen wird, die Antworten auf ihre Fragen zu finden. Um die Kai zu unterstützen, will er dafür sorgen, dass etwas zu essen gebracht wird. Sie ist froh, dass er da ist. Rusot berichtet Damar auf Cardassia, dass das Dominion kurz davor ist, das Chin'toka-System zurückzugewinnen. Der Legat ist darüber nicht erfreut, denn Siege des Dominion sind nicht mehr die Siege der Cardassianer. Er erfährt von seinem Freund, dass die Truppen, die sich ihrem Kampf anschließen, in Stellung sind. Damar befiehlt, in sieben Stunden anzugreifen. Rusot befürchtet, dass dabei viele gute Soldaten sterben werden, doch Damar meint, dass sie dann wenigstens für Cardassia sterben. Akt IV: Verluste [[Datei:Energiedämpfungswaffe_trifft_Defiant.jpg|thumb|Die Energiedämpfungswaffe der Breen trifft die Defiant]] Auf einem Jem'Hadar-Schiff nähert sich die Gründerin in Begleitung von Weyoun dem Chin'toka-System. Auch die Föderationsflotte, so Weyoun, ist auf dem Weg dorthin. Der Vorta ist besorgt, die Gründerin so nahe an der Front zu haben, doch sie ist sich sicher, dass keine Gefahr droht und sie will der Schlacht beiwohnen. Die Crew der Defiant trifft bei der Flotte der Föderation ein. Man hört den Funkverkehr mit an und hört die ersten Befehle. Ihnen steht eine Flotte, bestehend aus Jem'Hadar-, Breen- und cardassianischen Schiffen gegenüber. Sisko befiehlt, die vorderen Schilde zu verstärken. Dann gibt er Kira den Befehl für Angriffsmuster Delta. Worf erhält den Befehl die Quantentorpedos fertig zu machen. Dann beginnt der Kampf. Die ersten Schüsse treffen und die ersten feindlichen Schiffe werden beschädigt und sogar zerstört. Doch dann passiert es. Ein Schuss trifft die Defiant. Doch nichts explodiert. Allerdings fällt die Energie auf dem Schiff aus. Die nächsten Treffer gehen ungeschützt auf das Schiff ein. Der Chief kann nichts mehr in Gang setzen. Immer mehr Systeme fallen aus. Sie sind nun ein leichtes Ziel. Dann kommt der Befehl, die Defiant aufzugeben. Alle begeben sich zu den Fluchtkapseln und nachdem das Schiff evakuiert ist, gibt ihm ein weiterer Schuss den Rest. Weyoun bedauert Sisko. Dann teilt er der Gründerin mit, dass das System wieder dem Dominion gehört. Sie findet das einen Schritt in die richtige Richtung und sie sendet ihre Glückwünsche an die Breen. Der Vorta will die Rettungskapseln zerstören, doch die Gründerin möchte es nicht. Sie will die verängstigten Insassen entkommen lassen, um so Angst in der ganzen Föderation zu verbreiten. thumb|Solbors Blut macht den Kosst Amojan lesbar Unterdessen umsorgt Anjohl Winn wieder. Sie fühlt sich wohl und er gibt an, dass er da ist, um ihr zu dienen. In diesem Moment kommt Solbor herein. Er fordert Anjohl auf, zu gehen. Der Mann berichtet, dass der richtige Anjohl Tennan vor neun Jahren im Arbeitslager von Batal starb. Und nach einer DNA-Analyse steht fest: Der Mann ist Cardassianer. Es ist Gul Dukat. Enttarnt redet Dukat auf die Frau ein. Er versucht ihr klar zu machen, dass Solbor die Liebe der Pah-Geister nicht verstehen kann. Winn nimmt ein Messer. Solbor versteht nun, um was es geht. Sie wollen die Pah-Geister befreien. Der Ranjen will Winn stoppen und läuft zur Tür. Die Kai folgt ihm und rammt das Messer in seinen Rücken. Der Diener fällt hin und stirbt. Die Frau ist bestürzt über ihre Tat. Dukat eilt zu ihr. Er will sie beruhigen, doch die Bajoranerin will nicht von ihm berührt werden. Dann will sie den Kosst Amojan vernichten. Immer noch das Messer in der Hand läuft sie zu dem Buch. Als das Blut von Solbor auf das Buch tropft, geschieht es. Die Schrift wird sichtbar. Das Buch kann nun gelesen werden. Die Macht vor Augen, vergisst sie ihren Plan das Buch zu vernichten und will es nun studieren. Derweil bietet Dukat an, Solbors Leiche zu beseitigen. thumb|Damar kündigt die cardassianische Rebellion an Zurück auf Deep Space 9 meint Sisko, dass die Defiant das beste Schiff war, das er je befehligte. Doch Ross meint, er werde Sisko ein neues Schiff besorgen, auch wenn es einige Zeit dauern wird. Mehr Sorgen machen dem Admiral die Energiedämpfungswaffen der Breen. Sisko meint, dass sie etwas Zeit dafür brauchen, doch Ross ist der Meinung, dass sie genau diese nicht haben werden. Da meldet sich Kira und berichtet von einer Transmission aus dem cardassianischen Raum. Es ist Damar. Er führt aus, wie das Dominion die Cardassianer unterdrückt und ihre Alliierten erobert, ohne einen Schuss abzugeben. Dann ruft er zur Gegenwehr auf. Als Zeichen des Widerstandes teilt er mit, dass der Dominion-Außenposten auf Rondac III zerstört wurde. Er fordert alle Cardassianer auf, selbst Widerstand zu leisten, um ihre Welt zu befreien. Auch im Hauptquartier auf Cardassia wird die Nachricht empfangen. Weyoun bestätigt die Angaben Damars. Erschüttert stellt er fest, dass er eventuell der letzte Weyoun ist. Die Gründerin fordert den Vorta auf, Damar und die Anderen zu finden und zu eliminieren. Natürlich will Weyoun das sofort erledigen. Er gibt den Befehl an Gor weiter. Egal wie viele Cardassianer sterben müssen, er will Damar. Die Breen machen sich auf den Weg. Unterdessen bestätigt auch Kira den Angriff. Ross sieht darin eine Chance. Damar hat ihnen kostbare Zeit verschafft. Um die cardassianische Rebellion zu unterstützen, will Sisko einen Plan erarbeiten. Damar könnte der Schlüssel für die Rettung des Alpha-Quadranten sein. :Fortsetzung folgt… Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen Story und Drehbuch Allgemeines Produktionsnotizen Requisiten Darsteller und Charaktere Merchandising Video-, DVD- & Blu-ray-Veröffentlichung Filmfehler Inhaltliche Ungereimtheiten ja einem Legat entspricht.}} Synchronisationsfehler Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise Externe Links * Drehbuch zur Episode: Im Angesicht des Bösen auf st-minutiae.com Im Angesicht des Boesen en:The Changing Face of Evil (episode) es:The Changing Face of Evil fr:The Changing Face of Evil (épisode) ja:DS9:変節の時 nl:The Changing Face of Evil